Glee Highschool
by Babytrouty
Summary: the New Directions in highschool along with alot of drama and romance this is NOT a one-shot and also this is supposed to be a comedy story but I could only put two genres


**AN: This is and update to my Facebook story so that it can be part of the fanfiction guidelines so it isn't going to be a Facebook fanfiction anymore but it will have the same plot well kinda love you** xoxoxoxoxoxo- **Yarmgirl101**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing:)**

Rachel was sitting in her trigonometry class half listening to what the teacher was talking about and the other half of her was thinking about what song she should sing for her solo at sectionals.

"I know the club is going to be very mad at me for this but I am going to have to call an extra glee club rehearsal" Rachel thought to herself while looking up at the whiteboard to see what the teacher was writing after all if she ever wanted to get into NYADA she was going to have get good grades.

Rachel looked to her right and saw Kurt who was obviously day dreamimg about his boyfriend Blaine and with that she just smirked to herself. She rememberd the first time she ever met Kurt he was so depressed well with coming to terms with his sexuality and constantly being bullied by the football team. Kurt definitely is and always will be one of the strongest people she will ever know. She will never admit that to him because well she is Rachel Berry and Rachel Berry does not admit to anyone that someone is stronger than her

After about thirty minutes of thinking about her solo for sectionals Rachel heard the bell ring so she got up and put her Trigonometry notebook in her backpack and thought while walking down the hall "yay lunch is next that means I get to see Finn and the rest of the glee club and tell them about the extra glee club rehearsal I'm planning at my house this weekend." she was to busy in her thoughts that she she didn't realize that some of the football team bitches were coming toward her to give her a slushie facial (it's not really that much of a facial when it gets all over your body) so when the flavored ice hit her she just stood there freezing with blue and red ice dripping down her body when Santana came up to her.

"hey dwarf you know that you got slushie dripping down your body" Santana said with a bitchy but sarcastic tone.

Rachel got out of her initial shock and managed to choke up "yeah Um I was just thinking of a new song idea for glee I barely even realized that I got slushied" Rachel said not believing herself but hoping Santana would buy it.

"ok hobbit" Santana said rolling her eyes at the shorter girls and smirking.

Santana was not a bad person it's just that she is hurting inside because get this Santana Lopez head cheerio is in LOVE with her female best friend Brittany Peirce!!! "Brittany doesn't settle down with one person and I should know when she was dating Artie she was having sex with me I mean I don't blame her I'm great in bed and well Artie is a wanna be gangster who can't walk" Santana thought to herself on the way to lunch.

When Santana walked into to the cafeteria she went over to the line to get lunch and noticed something "OMG OMG Artie and Brittany are fighting maybe now I can go back to getting my sweet lady kisses full or at least more then I've usually been seeing Artie and Brittany are not in love anymore." Santana thought to herself holding up the lunch line and getting nasty looks from her classmates.

Meanwhile Artie and Brittany were fighting because Artie found out Brittany was cheating on him with Santana.

"Brittany how could you?"

"I need my sweet lady kisses Artie ask Lord Tubbinghton"

"Brittany stop were done this is done"

"Artie I love you though."

"I guess you should of thought of that before you cheated on me I trusted you I loved you!!"

"Artie please I love you"

At the New Directions lunch table everyone in glee except Rachel, Artie, and Brittany were eating and talking about the Football game the boys were in when they realized Rachel wasn't there. Now Brittany and Artie they could understand they were probably just making out somewhere but Rachel NEVER missed lunch something about nutrition and singing nobody really listens to her.

"Dudes were do think Berry is" puck asked the males at the lunch table.

"she is probably practicing for her solo or something." Blaine said while giving googily eyes to his boyfriend Kurt.

"maybe she got abducted by aliens" Brittany said while approaching the table and overhearing what they were talking about before.

"she was not abducted by aliens she got slushied though being abducted by aliens would be pretty cool" Finn said looking up from his phone and conversation he was having with Rachel.

"dude when did she get slushied lunch is already almost over" Puck said while he was remembering the last time he got slushied and that thought brought chills down his spine.

As they were talking about were Rachel could have gone she walked into the cafeteria with fresh clothes on and humongous smile on her face

"oh god no" Puck said thinking Rachel wanted to start a freaking flash mob or something like that

Rachel walked up to the clubs usual lunch table to excited to get anything to eat and sat down getting ready to tell the glee club what she was so excited about but before she could Puck screamed

"Berry I am not participating in a flash mob"

"Preach" Artie the wannabe gangster said but Artie is not a gangster he dresses like my grandfather

"what?" Rachel said looking at Puck and Artie confused "umm I don't want you guys to participate in a flash mob but now that I think about that is a good idea but that's not the point the point is I found a song for my solo at sectionals" Rachel said with a proud and selfish face

"Rachel lunch is a place where we don't want to have to talk about glee club and be outsiders and worry about getting beat up" Finn said to his girlfriend

"Well then I'm not going to sit with you guys at lunch if you don't appreciate my talent" Rachel said with all seriousness

"Berry nobody said they don't appreciate your talent" Puck said

But already went and sat down with Jacob Ben Isreal

"okay by dwarf" Santana screamed across the cafeteria

"Preach" Artie sad under his breath


End file.
